Ultraman Universe (character)
Ultraman Universe is the main Ultra of the series with the same name. Info Ultraman Universe is a generally friendly Ultra. He is known to snap when something (such as a monster) does something he doesn't like (such as eating his cookie). He was created by Ultra Father and sent to the Mebius-Zer0 Universe to stop Expera, a villainous being of pure darkness. He can combine with Ultraman Spectros to become Ultraman Universe Spectronium Form. Ultraman Universe Ultraman Universe's human host is Daniel Erickson. Daniel transforms with the Light Amplifier. While he was created by the Father of Ultra, he was given power by Ultraman King, so that makes Universe pretty strong. You might not want to run into this guy in a dark alley (if he could even fit). Forms To transform into his different forms, Daniel uses the Light Amplifier and Light Crystals. Each of his forms (other than his base form) has a specific power (Fire, Electricity, Water, Land, and Light.) In order to transform, Daniel opens his Light Amplifier, places the Crystal in, closes it, pushes the button on the side, and raises his arm into the air, yelling "UNIVERSE!!!!!" For his rise sequence, after he presses the button on the Light Amplifier, it shows what appears to be multiple galaxies before they collide into an assortment of colors (Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green, which are the four colors that Universe associates with), as Universe grows. - Fire= Fire Form This is Ultraman Universe's fire based form. Pyrium Meteor: Universe's finisher in Fire form. He summons fire from the sky. Fire Whip: This allows Universe to grab things from a distance, and leaves sever pain and burn marks. This is good if he's fighting a monster, but bad for a fighter jet. Pyros Sphere: This is where Universe shoots a friggin' Hadouken mad eof fire at his enemies. Pretty self explanatory. - Shock= Shock Form This is Universe's electric based form. Electronic Charge: Universe's finisher in Shock form. He moves so fast he creates the illusion of multiple "hims", and shoots lightning. The multiple lightning bolts cause an explosion. Shocking Speed: Universe moves so fast it appears that he teleports. If he runs past an enemy, it electrifies them. Gigavolt Tornado: Universe jumps and does a helicopter kick. He spins into a tornado of lightning and "thunder kicks" his enemies. - Water= Water Form This is Universe's water based form. Aquan Hurricane: Universe's finisher in Water form. He spins into a tornado made out of water then shoots the excess water at his opponents. Tsunami Barrage: Universe rapidly punches his enemies so fast that the fists look almost invisible. Wave Shot: Universe collects a large amount of water and chucks it at the enemy. - Earth= Earth Form This is Universe's Earth form, combining both plant life and stone. Earth Breaker: Universe's finisher in Earth form. He binds the enemy with vines and throws a stone spike at it. Stone Trap: Universe manipulates the ground so that it encapsulates the enemy's legs. Plant Shield: Universe creates a shield made out of giant vines. - Spectronium= Spectronium Form This is a fused form of Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Spectros, which is also their combined ultimate form. Spectriverse Ray: Universe's and Spectros' finisher in Spectronium form. They make an "L" shape with their arms and shoot the ray. Element Merging: In this form, Universe and Spectros combine their different elemental powers for different combinations. Light Shield: Universe and Spectros combine their shields into a massive one that acts as a dome. Ultimate Light Ray: Universe and Spectros shoot rays of light out of the crystals on their chest. - Dark= Dark Form TBA }} Trivia * If you're obviousness impaired, then Ultraman Universe's design is based off of Ultraman Tiga * The Spectronium form is based off of Orb Zeperion Solgent * This is the first Ultraman character I put on this wiki. * He's pretty strong. * Normal form design by Zenonkou75. Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Elemental Ultras